A Fire Within
by Helga of Wurm
Summary: ron/draco ::HINT:: the two quotes in chapter 8 are comedic lines from 2 seperate movies **WIP**
1. Prelude to Passion

a/n Hey this is my first shot at a fanfic so please be kind in reviews. Also, it's a slash (containing m/m situations) so if that type of thing ain't your bag, baby, I suggest you turn back. This is only the prelude so i don't consider it a real chapter but i have about 8 of them written out so far but i will not post them till i get some hardcore feedback. at least 10 reviews. i know that's not a lot but with my luck i've learned to aim low. really really low. lol j/k. and please do me a huge favor and r/r my friend Mermaid of the Moon's story Harry Potter and the Enchantress Underwater. it means a lot to her and she won't post till she gets more reviews.  
  
Title: A Fire Within Rating: R Pairing: RW/DM; HP/HG Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4 Warning: This story is slash (which means there is m/m sichy-ations in case you didn't know). All kiddies, homophobes, close-minded people beware. Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these brilliant characters belong to me. Neither does their world. Luckily, the freedom of speech has empowered me to take control of their actions and use them for my own devices, but I'm not getting paid to do so.  
  
Prelude to Passion ________________________________________________________________________  
  
He sat thinking, "Does it have to be like this? Why can't I live a normal life?" He stared into the slowly dying fire that he sat before, hunched in an overgrown armchair. A tear gradually rolled down his cheek. He was glad that his companions had finally fallen asleep. He would have hated if Harry or Hermione had seen him crying. As he glanced over at them he thought of how lucky they were to have each other. "So lucky," he thought. "You don't realize how good you have it, do you, Harry? I'll bet you haven't felt one ounce of loneliness since you met her. She'll always be there for you. But what about me? Am I destined to live the rest of my life as a third wheel?" Once more he glanced at Harry and Hermione, who had fallen asleep in the same chair, before climbing the stairs to his dormitory. Little did he know that his life was about to change, drastically.  
  
a/n yeah i know its short but the next chapters are longer. oh just to let you know that was Ron's pov. i kinda forgot to say that. please review i really need it. And for those of you who are wondering about the rating it will meet (and possibly exceed) that of an R rating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Helga of Wurm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1: Breakfast Unparticular

a/n: OK even though none of you little darlins out there have reviewed yet, I'm gonna post the next chapter. maybe now you will give me some doggone feedback. I also forgot to mention that this takes place in their 7th and final year at Hogwarts and there is no plot yet. Which is really weird because I have 8 chapters so far. this doesn't really have any action in it yet but it does have a lot of talking, thinking, and my pathetic excuse to try and start a plot going. that didn't turn out to well though and I may rewrite this chapter sans that part unless I get some feedback on how I can improve upon it.  
  
Title: A Fire Within Rating: R Pairing: RW/DM; HP/HG Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4 Warning: This story is slash (which means there is m/m sichy-ations in case you didn't know). All kiddies, homophobes, close-minded people beware. Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these brilliant characters belong to me. Neither does their world. Luckily, the freedom of speech has empowered me to take control of their actions and use them for my own devices, but I'm not getting paid to do so.  
  
Additional Warning: This chapter may or may not contain slash (I really haven't decided yet) but the story as a whole will. Please if this upsets you in anyway, don't flame me about how wrong it is, just do us all a favor and find something else to read.  
  
Chapter 1: Breakfast Unparticular  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ron came down to breakfast the next morning only to meet a rather unpleasant surprise.  
  
"Hello everybody... wait! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," replied Malfoy, "My mother and father are both on holiday in New York, and since I absolutely despise crowds, I thought I would stay here and work on my already impressive skills of pissing you off during the Christmas holiday. Why? Glad to see me?"  
  
"Like hell I am." But for some strange reason, Ron knew that that wasn't entirely true. He normally hated Malfoy, but this morning he wasn't feeling quite like himself and he didn't really mind the sudden appearance of his enemy at the breakfast table. He sat down between Harry and Ginny, who, along with Hermione, were fighting over the boysenberry syrup.  
  
"God, you guys, calm down. It's only syrup, there's enough for everyone." said Ron. 'Oh My God,' he thought, 'I'm starting to sound like Mum.'  
  
As if on cue, Ginny said, "You're starting to sound just like Mum. Are you not feeling well?"  
  
"Ya, Ron, what's a`matter?" said Harry as he was gulping down pancakes. "You've been so quiet for the past couple of days."  
  
"Chew your food. You're acting like an animal. You know I don't like that." said Hermione, half-playfully punching his arm as she did.  
  
"That's not what you said last night, in bed."  
  
"There was no last night!" she argued, but despite her best efforts, a mad blush crept across her face.  
  
"Seriously though, Ron, something bugging you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I think I've caught a chill or something, that's all." Hermione wasn't so sure she believed him, though she was too busy telling Harry off to ask Ron about it.  
  
Ron reached for the orange juice just as Draco did. Their hands touched and their eyes met. They both withdrew very quickly. Ron thought that for a fleeting moment, he had witnessed Draco Malfoy blush. 'Nah, couldn't be.' He shook his head as he dismissed the thought. Then he announced that he wasn't feeling well a got up from the table. As he made his way slowly out of the Great Hall, he decided against going back to the Gryffindor common room. Instead he walked outside and proceeded towards the lake. He looked around to make sure he was alone. Then he thought to himself aloud.  
  
"Why is he here anyways? Does he actually think I believe that asinine story he told me? And what was with those weird looks he kept giving me? It is strange that Draco didn't make fun of me at all this morning. Oh god! Did I just call him Draco? I must really be sick. I'd better go lie down."  
  
He started walking back towards the castle as Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout came bustling out. He couldn't quite tell why but they looked upset and decided to stay out of their way so he ducked behind a nearby bush. As they passed by, he heard Prof. Sprout mutter something that sounded like, "If the Ministry should find out..." He brushed it off as nothing seeing as he really didn't need anything else to worry about at the present time. He retreated to his dormitory and took a long nap. When he awoke, he remembered nearly nothing about that morning except for the fact that he went for a walk near the lake after a very brief breakfast. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay that was chapter one. please be good little readers and review. If you don't I won't know what you think of it and I will be forced to discontinue the story. flames are welcome as long as the don't just say "slash sux" or something of the like. the least you can do is flame me creatively.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Helga of Wurm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 2: A Boysenberry Lie

a/n: Hey thanks to every single one of you out there who actually posted. I honestly didn't think there would be that many. I'll put individual thanks at the end of this chapter. First let me clear up a few things to all of you. 1) No, I don't hate my story quite the contrary actually I just never expected many people to read it let alone review too. 2) I have no idea where that damnable thing called a plot is at the current. so those of you who guessed as to what the conversation between Madam Pomfrey and Prof Sprout was talking about, don't bother because I don't honestly know myself but suggestions are welcome. Though I have to warn you that I may abandon all hopes of there ever being a plot because random snoggings are just so much more fun. and I don't know what made me make Ron forget what happened that morning, he just struck me as the forgetful type. 3) The reason that I am not posting the chapters that I have written now is because I want to be able to post at least one chapter a week and I am currently suffering from the worst case writer's block ever heard of. But believe me when I say suggestions are always welcome as well as constructive criticism and flames. but please, for my sake, be creative.  
  
Title: A Fire Within Rating: R Pairing: RW/DM; HP/HG Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4 Warning: This story is slash (which means there is m/m sichy-ations in case you didn't know). All kiddies, homophobes, close-minded people beware. Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these brilliant characters belong to me. Neither does their world. Luckily, the freedom of speech has empowered me to take control of their actions and use them for my own devices, but I'm not getting paid to do so.  
  
And without further ado Chapter 2: A Boysenberry Lie ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione had decided by late afternoon that Ron had definitely been lying. She left the library in search of him only to run into Harry. He pulled her into a nearby broom closet and locked the door. He gently kissed her lips, then her neck, moving progressively southward. She ran her fingers through his silky hair before realizing what she had intended to do before she had been so pleasantly interrupted.  
  
"Harry," she began, "I can't do this right now..." but he interjected.  
  
"Sure you can. See." He kissed her mouth, gently parting her lips with his tongue, holding her in an embrace. She hesitated, then pulled away.  
  
"No, Harry. I really have to go. I know something is bugging Ron and I need to talk to him about it." she said almost regretfully. She really did want to be in that closet, enjoying the moment with Harry, but something told her that she needed to talk to Ron even more. Harry just looked at her with sad eyes so that she had to look away from him so she wasn't tempted to stay. Finally Harry let her go and unlocked the door. Quietly she made her way through the halls pausing at the picture of the fat lady to remember the password. "slash" she muttered wondering what possessed her to choose such an obscure password. She quietly entered the common room.  
  
"Ron, are you here?"  
  
No answer came from the silent room except the crackling of fire that was soon to be non-existent. She checked the armchairs just in case he had maybe fallen asleep in one of them, but no, he hadn't. She climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory. When she reached the door, she knocked, not wanting to walk in and see something unexpected.  
  
"Who is it?" came the muffled reply.  
  
"It's me, Hermione. Can I come in? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ya sure. Come on in, Hermione." he answered. She opened the door and went in. He was sitting at the end of his bed, his eyes were almost as red as his hair. He had been crying.  
  
"Hey, Ron, something wrong?" she questioned. "Your eyes are all red."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I guess it was the boysenberry syrup we had this morning. I must be allergic." he answered. Hermione saw through this lie right away. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well it's just that for the past few days, you've seen kind of upset about something. And even this morning, you only ate one pancake. Then you left."  
  
"I told you, I'm not feeling well. I just need some rest. I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You know if something's wrong, you can tell me."  
  
"There's nothing wrong. Everything is fine except for the fact that I have a headache." He sounded exasperated.  
  
"Well, okay then." Of course she didn't believe him but she didn't want to upset him further. "Will you be at supper then?" hoping desperately to change the subject.  
  
"Maybe if I'm feeling better." He just wanted her to leave. He needed to be alone. She wouldn't understand. She had been with Harry from the start. Maybe neither of them knew it but those two were just meant to be together. How can he explain something like this to them?  
  
"All right. See you then, I guess. Hope you're feeling better."  
  
"Yeah, me too." After she walked out he walked over to his trunk and opened it. He carefully opened a hidden compartment and withdrew a small leather book with black pages. Next he took out a quill and a small mount of silver ink. He opened the book to a page void of text and began to write. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
a/n: OK now apologies. I started typing this chapter maybe a month ago and I just forgot about it but I have an excuse (even if it isn't really a good one) there were two festivals in town on consecutive weekends and I was very busy attending both of them because I love the rides. also I would've typed more last week but on Mon I had my 1st orthodontist appointment and on Thurs (very much to my surprise) I got braces so I was too upset to post. One thousand and one apologies to those of you who actually were waiting for this chapter but I have a couple stories that I recommend you read while waiting for me to post next time. Fire and Ice by Just Silver is one of the best slash stories I have read in a while. also Any story by my good friend Mermaid of the Moon is sure to be a good read. though I don't believe she has any of the slash genre yet. okay on to the thanks  
  
I was really surprised by the number of reviews I got in the first week and I don't think a single one was a flame. :) YAY! you all love me!!!  
  
Thanks to: Just Silver (my first review YAY!), Maggie, no doubt 13, Elise, Buttercup angel, little lisa (yes it was the book I was writing in school, how observant of you, but I haven't posted the whole thing yet), TicTac, CherrieBomb (thanks for the tip) Shaman of The Babble, Mermaid of the Moon, Harry Potter girl, Kat, Ax, Kristie, panda g. pinke (life without the Guy is boring, who am I supposed to make fun of now?), Ceitlin Malefoy, Nurikoholic, orcandco, Hyperactive_Wabit, Leila Angel Nikki, Michael Crosswhite, and Azeria.  
  
I love everyone of you, even those of you who didn't review (you know who you are) at least you gave my story a chance but next time read AND review, it makes the world a better place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Helga of Wurm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Library Surprise

a/n: Hey to make up for the delay in chapter 2 I've decided that should just post chapter 3 now too and I noticed that there really hasn't been any slash to make up for the lack of plot so far so let me tell you this before you get your hopes up. there is no slash till chapter 4. sorry I don't know what I was thinking but believe me there is slash. also let me repeat myself in saying that suggestions are welcome toward all parts of this story (even titles of chapters) so feel free to help me out (AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! I have no clue what I'm doing!!!!!!! Someone help before I accidentally kill this!!!!) ok I just realized that it is 9:15 am. what am I doing up so early? I thought it was 4 pm because trl is on. did someone change the times just to mess with my mind? most likely. Last chapter I forgot to mention a few things and I'm sorry  
  
1)This story is a SLASH. It may not seem like it but why judge a book by its cover. If you do not feel comfortable with reading about two young males coming of age with each other than this is not, I repeat is NOT, the story for you. please look elsewhere, as you are bound to find one fitted for you conformists. 2)These are not my characters, they never were my characters, and they never will be my characters (but a girl can dream and consequently make them do naughty things when Ms Rowling isn't looking) 3)this story is rated R. just because I'm not allowed to go see an R rated movie (technically) doesn't mean I can't write one.  
  
Title: A Fire Within Rating: R Pairing: RW/DM; HP/HG Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4  
  
ok I think that's it so onto Chapter 3: Library Surprise ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny was in the library looking for Hermione, when suddenly she heard an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Surely you can't be serious?... Yes I realize that but... Alright, I trust your judgment."  
  
Ginny searched the library for the person to whom the voice belonged, but she found no one. After a few minutes she came to the conclusion that she must have been hearing things. She left the library and once again took up her search for Hermione. She walked up a flight of stairs that would lead her to the portrait of the fat lady. "Slash" The portrait slowly swung open. Ginny noticed that the common room was empty so she turned around to walk away.  
  
"Well that was quite pointless." snapped the picture. "I opened the door for you and you didn't even go in."  
  
Ginny just ignored the remarks and decided that it was about dinner time, so she headed towards the Great Hall. 'I'll just talk to Hermione there' she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey, Gin! Wait up!" Hermione was running towards her. "Where've you been? I've been looking al over for you." "I've just been walking around. Say, isn't it time to eat? I'm starved." "Yeah it is. Let's go see if we can find Harry." "I have a feeling that he's already down there."  
  
The two girls walked down a long corridor, pulled open the tall doors, and walked towards the table. Just as they had expected, Harry was already seated, and they took seats on either side of him. Harry kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek  
  
**********  
  
Back up in the dormitory, Ron sat back and read his finished entry.  
  
Hey it's me again. I think Hermione is starting to figure it out. I can't tell her yet, though. I'm not ready. How do you explain a thing like this anyway? God this sucks. Not being able to tell my best friends. Its pure agony. It's about supper time now so I'll be going. Write more later.  
  
~Ron~  
  
He nodded obviously satisfied with what he had written and put the book back in his trunk. Then he started towards the staircase. In a short while he was walking through the doors of the Great Hall to take a seat at the table. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
a/n: Wow that was unbelievably short. and I can't believe I didn't rewrite that part in the library since (seeing as I have no clue where to go with it) I'm thinking of ditching this plot thing before it comes back to bite me. and unless I get some suggestions (come-on I need them) this story will go nowhere. it'll just stop short in the middle of chapter 8.  
  
ok now the thanks.  
  
Thank you to: Mermaid of the Moon (well how many reviews did I give you? ok double that number it should be higher), nodoubt13, PepperjackCandy, and Sera (thanks for the CC) 


	5. Chapter 4: A Walk By The Lake

a/n: Hey everyone did you miss me? Yeah I missed me too! lol. I'm soooooo sorry this took so long to post. I am a bad writer ( If anyone out there is still reading this I thank you for being faithful. There will not be slash in this chapter and for that I sincerely apologize but I promise you there will be some in chapter 5.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the lovely things you will encounter in this story belong to me (I'm not that lucky).  
  
Warning: If you haven't figured this out yet, this story is a slash. Now if any of you out there find this not to be your cup of tea, the next two chaps should be safe and then you can take a quick break and I'll fill you in the a/n (actually next chapter doesn't look so good for the slash-haters either) but don't worry you won't miss much. As of right now I have yet to find that damnable creature that we call a plot. He sure is an evasive little bugger isn't he?  
  
Title: A Fire Within Rating: R Pairing: RW/DM; HP/HG Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4  
  
Here goes Chapter 4: A Walk By The Lake ________________________________________________________________________  
  
He didn't talk very much during dinner. He felt somewhat out of place to say the least. Look at those guys, he thought. The Mudblood, The Prince, The Pauper, and The Annoying Little Sister. Why didn't I Just go to NY? He looked at them with absolute loathing. He didn't really hate them, he just didn't know his destiny yet. When he was done eating, he went outside to admire the newly fallen snow and to just be alone. But he wasn't going to be alone for very long.  
  
"You feeling better, Ron?" inquired Ginny.  
  
"A bit, Gin. Thanks for asking."  
  
"You know, Ron, if you're really not feeling well, you should go see Madame Pomfrey." said Hermione hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go see her tomorrow. But right now I'm going to bed. G'night" He walked outside toward a spot in the forest that had always been special to him, hoping no one was following him. He sat down with his back to a tree and closed his eyes, deep in thought. He was soon interrupted by and all too familiar voice.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the Weasel. Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy."  
  
"So I take it you aren't too happy to see me."  
  
"Why would I be happy to see you, of all people?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe because I understand exactly what you're going through right now."  
  
"What in god's name are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh I think you know precisely what I'm talking about."  
  
"No, I really don't."  
  
"Tsk tsk, denial is and ugly thing, Weasley. I had a bad case myself a while back."  
  
"Denial? I'm not in denial.. Denial of what?"  
  
"That's something I'll leave you to figure out for yourself. I thin I'll be leaving now. Think about what I said for now."  
  
"What do you mean think about what you said? You barely said anything. Nothing worthwhile anyways."  
  
But Malfoy didn't answer. He was slowly walking back towards the castle. Ron started thinking. What was he talking about? He's really been acting strangely lately. Then he got up and made his back to the castle, all the while trying to figure out what Malfoy had meant. When he reached the common room he was bombarded by questions from Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Where were you?" "You said you'd be here." "Hermione and I were really worried." "What were you thinking?"  
  
"Now who's starting to sound like Mum, Gin? Calm down. I was feeling a bit restless so I took a walk. Why were you so worried anyways?"  
  
"Well, you've been acting sort of weird lately. We jus didn't want you to do something stupid."  
  
"I wouldn't have. I'm going to bed now, just so you know."  
  
He climbed the stairs to his dormitory and opened the door. "Jeeze, Harry, can you believe those girls? They get so upset about everything." But Harry had already fallen asleep. Ron went to the bathroom to wash up. Then he changed into his pajamas. He climbed into bed and was just about to fall asleep when it hit him.  
  
"Malfoy knows I'm gay!" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
a/n: Dun Dun Dun! (scary dramatic chords) What will become of our beloved Weasley? Will he tell his friends what is bothering him? Does Malfoy really know he's gay? Am I finally going to get around to putting some slash or maybe a plot in this story? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of "A Fire Within" For anyone who didn't read this chappy will be happy to know that nothing of any importance happened. Ron is gay and depressed. He goes for a walk, Draco found out, and Hermione and Ginny were worried. You didn't really miss anything.  
  
Thank you's go out to Tia (slash is coming, not to worry), Gwen (the reviewer formerly known as nodoubt13), Coke Jolt, and queen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Helga Of Wurm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 5: Unbridled Decisions

a/n: Erm. ::clears throat:: I would like to start off this chapter with an apology to all of you out there who think I am "really and truly evil" to quote one loyal follower of my story. I realize how long it's been since I posted but I do have a really good excuse. My computer hates me (see, I told you it was a good excuse). Every time I tried to logon to fanfiction.net, my comp decided to crash for no reason whatsoever. I have finally gotten every last bug out of the system (hopefully) after what must seem like an interminable amount of time for those of you who are waiting for the slash. I assure you that there is slash in this chapter. Unfortunately, by my standards, it is definitely lacking in the plot department. I definitely think chapter 6 will be better than this (but probably not by much).  
  
Disclaimer: None of these beautiful characters belong to me, though God knows I try to take the credit anyways.  
  
Warning: This chapter is not for anyone who is severely homophobic. For all the rest of you, please don't get your hopes up, it really isn't much.  
  
Title: A Fire Within Rating: R Pairing: RW/DM; HP/HG Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4  
  
And without further ado,  
  
Chapter 5: Unbridled Decisions  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." He was talking to himself again. "I must be half mad." He stopped to think about this. "I take that back, I must have gone totally and completely bonkers." He continued walking down the dark hallway, praying that he wouldn't get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris.  
  
"I don't even know if he'll be there," he began, trying to force himself to retreat to his dormitory. Some unknown force was making him walk towards the entrance to the Slytherin common room and obviously it was not going to be compromised. He rounded one last corner and was about to turn back when..  
  
"I had a feeling you'd show up." The icy voice sent shivers up his spine. "It took you longer than I expected. I guess you're not as bright as I thought."  
  
"Cut the shit, Malfoy. How'd you know?"  
  
"I went through the same thing." This statement made Ron wonder is Malfoy really did know or was just trying to tick him off.  
  
"What are you talking about? Went through what?"  
  
Malfoy sighed and shook his head. This could take a while. he thought.  
  
"You've been feeling left out lately? You'd rather be by yourself than with your best friends and it's the worst feeling in the world to have?"  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"I went through all that myself when I realized."  
  
"You mean, You're... you're gay?!"  
  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing." A crude smile crept across his lips. Ron hadn't noticed, but Draco, who had been a good twenty feet away when the conversation had started, had slowly inched his way closer and was now within five feet of Ron. When he finally realized, Ron started to back up.  
  
"Its really not as bad as it seems, once you get over the initial shock."  
  
"Shock? What shock? I'm not in shock." Ron was sounding quite panicked at this point. His voice had risen several octaves when he said that.  
  
"What did I tell you about denial? It does you no good at all." Malfoy had now backed Ron up against a wall and was just inches away from him. Ron was almost terrified but he couldn't bring himself to push away the platinum blonde who stood before him.  
  
"There's really only one cure for denial, at least only one cure that I know of, and that is experience." And with that, Malfoy suddenly lunged forward and met Ron in a very passionate kiss.  
  
Ron's mouth was burning. He had never experienced such a wonderful sensation before. His blood was fire coursing through his veins. He instinctively lifted his hands and began to run his fingers through Draco's hair. It was like pure silk flowing smoothly through his fingers. He moved his hands down to the nape of his neck, messaging gently with his fingertips.  
  
Draco now had his arms wrapped around Ron's waist, clutching desperately at the back of Ron's shirt. Their tongues probed each other's mouths savagely. When at last they two broke apart, they were both panting.  
  
"That was. that was." Ron began breathlessly.  
  
"Great!" finished Draco, gasping for much needed oxygen. A smirk came across his face as Ron's face dropped in sudden realization.  
  
"Oh shit! I just kissed my worst enemy. This has to be the worst nightmare ever. Oh please tell me I'm dreaming."  
  
"Still in denial, eh? Would you like a little more convincing?" asked Draco, still holding Ron in a close embrace.  
  
".er ."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes"  
  
Draco playfully pecked at his lips then worked his way down to Ron's neck. Soft, wet noises echoed through the stone passages. The fire once more pulsated throughout Ron's body. He longed for more of this forbidden love. His moans and groans grew louder as Draco, still occupied with Ron's neck, began unbuttoning his pajama top.  
  
The two were utterly unaware of their surroundings, totally focused on the look, smell, and taste of each other's bodies. Once Draco was satisfied with his chest, he made his way back up to Ron's mouth and began to gently nibble his lips. Ron's tongue found its way inside Draco's mouth once more.  
  
After a few tantalizing moments, the pair separated again. Draco still had Ron pinned up against the wall, though Ron obviously wasn't complaining. A deep look of sincere contentment played across his face. For the first time in weeks, he could honestly say that he was truly happy. And in that insight, was fear. Fear of being hurt and of hurting. Fear of people finding out and of what they would think. Ron quickly escaped Draco's grasp  
  
"Malfoy. erm. Draco. I can't. Not now, not yet." he said, trailing off.  
  
"I understand. But if you decide you'd like to continue our little escapade, meet me here tomorrow night at midnight."  
  
"Ok, sure." Ron sounded a little indecisive. He turned slowly and began walking away, re-buttoning his shirt as he did. The not so sudden apprehension of what he had done would not set in until the next morning. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
a/n: I think I put a lot of "not so sudden realizations" into this story without noticing it. This I apologize for (I'm all about apologies all of a sudden). Also I express my regret for making you all wait (so patiently I might add) for the teeniest little bit of something barely worthy of being deemed slash.  
  
Thank you's for this chapter are sent to: scythefire, 11, comsoz, and PrettyWhenICry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Helga of Wurm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 6: Ring And Consequences

a/n: I usually wait for a certain number of reviews before I put out the next chapter if it's ready soon enough. But I don't think I will be getting 3 more reviews anytime soon (people don't review my story anymore), therefore I will be posting chapter 6 today (or tonight or whatever you want to call it). Any who, this chapter is a tad bit longer than the previous ones and begins to have a hint of plot in my opinion. For all three of my loyal followers (one of whom has reviewed only once since chapter 1 ::coughbluebananascoughcough::) I do hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to tell all your friends about the wonderful story you are currently reading (even if that story isn't this one) and tell them to review. It is common knowledge that reviews help me write, so if you want longer chapters, better chapters, or you just want them out quicker, tell me in a nice, long review. It'll make the whole world a better place if you do.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this. The characters aren't mine. The settings aren't mine. Heck, the pathetic excuse for a plot isn't even mine. That belongs to my muse who only visits seldom and then rarely stays for long. In fact he's more of a bother than anything as he often overfills my tiny head with ideas that I couldn't possibly have enough room for in my story.  
  
Warning: This chapter may/mayn't (I think that's actually a word as it isn't registering as not a word) contain slash as I really haven' decided yet. But one thing is for sure, it does contain graphic sex scenes. It may be too graphic for some of you, for others it may not be graphic enough but oh well.  
  
Spoilers: I have actually been meaning to put up a spoiler warning since the prelude but it has always slipped my mind when typing out the chapters. So here it is, better late than never I say. Spoilers include all four of the HP books.  
  
Title: A Fire Within  
  
Rating: R Pairing: RW/DM; HP/HG  
  
Chapter 6: Ring And Consequences  
  
Ron woke up feeling better than he had in months and yet a heavy impression of regret hung over his head. He crept slowly into the Great Hall, hoping Harry hadn't noticed the fact that he left last night  
  
"Hey, Harry, hey, Herm. Good morning."  
  
"My, aren't we chipper this morning. Feeling better?"  
  
"Much, thanks for asking, Hermione. Where's Gin?"  
  
"Still sleeping." She reached for the goblin of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Figures. She really loves to sleep, doesn't she." Ron sat down relieved that his absence had gone unnoticed last night. Now all he had to worry about was Draco.  
  
He grabbed the waffles and began filling his plate. The door opened and Ginny sleepily walked in. Ron sighed heavily. At least it's not Draco, he thought. I don't think I could look him in the eye, not after what happened last night. Luckily, Draco didn't show up for breakfast and the day passed all too quickly for Ron. It also went by quickly for Harry and Hermione, but for a totally different reason.  
  
***  
  
The two ran giggling down the hallway as the pictures looked on, repulsed by the behavior they were witnessing.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"You owe me for yesterday." He grabbed her arm and urged her to move faster. They turned down another corridor and headed toward the end. When they stopped, Hermione gazed at the nearly empty hallway. She wondered why she had never seen it before. The was but one door and not a single painting, tapestry, suit of armor, or anything of the sort. Harry had busied himself with counting the blue flowers on the carpet.  
  
Hermione smiled thinking how cute he looked when he was trying to remember something. He was mumbling almost incoherently. "Was it seven? No, eight. Wait what color flowers were they?" He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and scanned it quickly. "Oh, three red leaves on the wall. Well that makes sense." He then became engages with counting the red floral wall paper.  
  
"Um Harry, what are we doing here?" she inquired sweetly.  
  
"You'll see." He now wore an extremely mischievous smile. "Ok, stand back." He pulled her away from the door and poked a single red leaf with his wand.  
  
"Magnificus atrium!"  
  
The door fell off the wall and landed on the floor with a giant thud. Hermione gasped as Harry smiled, obviously proud of what he had done. He bent down and opened the door to reveal a secret stairwell. He pulled a small black bandana out of his pocket and began to tie it around her eyes. He picked her up and carried her down the stairs, pulling the door closed behind them.  
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry lightly set Hermione down and put his arm around her waist. She immediately grasped his shirt for support as he led her blindly down a hallway. Instinctively her other arm went straight out in front of her, possibly to break a fall. They walked for what seemed like ages when finally Harry broke free of her grasp.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
A sound of hurried footsteps echoed in the hallway.  
  
"This had better be good. I have homework to do." She yelled jokingly after him, not sure of how far away he was or in which direction he had left.  
  
As quick as he had left, Harry was back.  
  
"Come on, Herm. We're almost there."  
  
"Almost where?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
They continued walking and after a short amount of time, they stopped again. Hermione heard a sound like creaky door hinges and Harry brought her into the room. The door closed with a barely audible clunk. Harry loosened the makeshift blindfold but instructed her to hold it in place. She heard Harry scurrying around the room, diligently preparing last minute details. Figures, she thought. He always waits till the last minute to fix everything. Such a procrastinator.  
  
"Okay, Herm, you can take off the bandana now."  
  
She did and was overcome by a feeling of wonderment and awe. The room was unlike nay she had ever seen before. It was filled with such an immense beauty that it brought tears of joy to her eyes. It was like being in a garden. The Garden of Eden. But it wasn't a garden, although the entire floor was consumed by pink and yellow rose petals, and a countless number of vases and flower pots with a fabulous array of flowers were placed around the room. Against one wall was a gigantic canopy bed. On the opposite wall was a table filled with candles.  
  
She looked at Harry who wore a proud smile. She ran over to and embraced him lovingly. She had never felt so loved in all her life.  
  
"Is this all for me?" She still couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Every bit of it."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"It's our two year anniversary next month but since we're on vacation now, and I wanted to surprise you, I'm celebrating today."  
  
That's my Harry, the hopeless romantic, she thought blissfully.  
  
They walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. It was the most comfortable bed in the world. The sheets were softer than silk. Harry retrieved something from under the bed. It was an attractive gift bag overflowing with ribbons and tissue paper. He handed it to her and she took it gratefully. Slowly, she removed some of the tissue paper and peeked inside. Between more tissue paper she found a rectangular jewelry box. Hermione removed it from the bag and proceeded in opening it. Inside was a long silver rope chain and a white and rose gold pendant shaped like a lotus flower with a solitary lavender pearl in the middle.  
  
Hermione was lost for words. She leaned into Harry and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around him, massaging his back and his neck delicately with her fingertips. Her fingers ran smoothly through his messy, yet incredibly soft, hair.  
  
A single protruding thought worked its way into Harry's mind in amongst the vivid thoughts of his love for Hermione. Do it now, said a little voice in the recesses of his brain. There won't be a more perfect time than now.  
  
Might as well, he thought in response.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Ginny were just sitting down for dinner. Ron hadn't seen Malfoy all day, and for this he was glad. But he also missed him. He couldn't wait for midnight and he also dreaded going. As he tried to take his mind off this puzzling paradox, he realized that two of his friends we absent.  
  
"Hey, Gin. Where are Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"I dunno. Haven't seen them since breakfast. Don't worry though, they're probably just off snogging somewhere. Those two must think they're rabbits."  
  
"Figures." God, he thought, Those two are always at it. Do they ever spend any time alone? He was almost jealous of them. Almost.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Back in the secret room, Harry was rummaging frantically through his robes. I know I had it with me this morning. Where is it?! It must be here somewhere. he thought to himself. Good, I found it! He extracted a small black jewelry box and hid it behind his back.  
  
"Hermione, I need to talk with you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They sat on the edge of the bed looking into each other's eyes  
  
"I was going to wait till later with this, but I have to do it now, while I still have the courage."  
  
He grabbed he right hand and got down on one knee. Then he withdrew the jewelry box and opened it to reveal a magnificent ring. It was silver with a pear shaped diamond surrounded by ten tiny amethysts.  
  
"Hermione," he placed the ring on her finger. "Will you marry me?" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
a/n: ::dunhDunhDUNH:: I am so, so sorry for this cliffhanger but the thing is, I've gone slightly mad in the past few days and frankly I don't care. I shouldn't be doing this to you but I am anyways with the hopes that this chapter is a bit longer than usual because they have been a tad short lately. Next chapter will be out soon, don't you worry none.  
  
Thanks: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers (all three of them) scythefire, Az the crazed vamp, and to Bluebananas - thank you for finally reviewing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Helga of Wurm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 7: Promises Abound

a/n: hey peoples I'm sorry to keep you people in suspense. Luckily you didn't have to wait as long as some of the other times. Ok I have an announcement to make.. I have found the plot!!! Yay!!! ::everyone rejoices:: at least I think I found it. I'm pretty sure but I could be wrong. But I'm not getting a lot of feedback and unless I get some more soon I may "accidentally" shove that plot under my bed and forget about it (I'm sorry, I really am evil aren't I?)  
  
Title: A Fire Within Rating: R Pairing: RW/DM; HP/HG Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4 Warning: This story is slash (which means there is m/m sichy-ations in case you didn't know). All kiddies, homophobes, close-minded people beware. Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these brilliant characters belong to me. Neither does their world. Luckily, the freedom of speech has empowered me to take control of their actions and use them for my own devices, but I'm not getting paid to do so.  
  
Chapter 7: Promises Abound  
  
It was now around nine o'clock, and for Ron the time had gone from flying by to almost a complete stop. All he could think of doing was homework. He pulled out his divination charts and began "predicting" the various ways that he would be injured in the upcoming months. He stopped wondering where Harry and Hermione had gone a long time ago for now his mind was flooded with thoughts of what would happen later on that night. The common room was empty except for him and Ginny, who was building a card out of exploding cards. The fire crackled quietly as the two sat, busied with their own activities. Ron was just about finished with his homework, and the peaceful atmosphere of the room was quickly dissolved when.  
  
::BOOM::  
  
"What the hell was that?" "The cards ::cough cough:: exploded," said an extremely soot covered Ginny "You scared me half to death! Warn me next time you use those exploding snap[p cards, ok?" "Ya, sure, whatever, Ron. You know, you're really jumpy tonight. Something bugging you?" "No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine, just a bit tired. I think I'll go to bed now."  
  
He ascended the stairs to the boys dormitory, escaping the smoke filled common room. He changed out of his clothes, intending to get at least a couple hours of sleep before midnight. He was just about to get into bed when he remembered that he left his divination charts down in the common room. He swiftly ran down and grabbed the pile of somewhat crumpled parchment. He noticed Ginny had fallen asleep in an armchair, halfway through cleaning up the cad mess. She had a soot smudge on her cheek and her hair had been hastily done up into a ponytail. A few pieces of torn cards remained scattered about the table while most had been placed in the wastebasket. Ron stopped to clean up the remnants of cards, then returned to his bed. He set his alarm clock to 11:30 and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She was at a loss for words. Millions of jumbled thoughts cluttered her mind as she tried frantically to find her tongue. She looked down at the boy before her. No, not a boy. A man. This was no longer the awkward little boy whom she met on the train to Hogwarts. He wasn't a child with broken glasses and clothes too big for him anymore. The boy she once knew was not with her anymore. And she missed him dearly. But as she thought about this she realized that the man kneeling in front of her was not a bad replacement, she had even grown to love him. She loved being with him and imagined spending the rest of her life with him. But never once had it crossed her mind that the rest of her life would come this suddenly and unexpected. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes. She tried quickly to blink them away.  
  
Despite his hopeful smile, fear and doubt raced through Harry's mind. He began to think that he has made a big mistake. What was I thinking? What possessed me to ask her now? I should have waited. Should have waited till after graduation. She's never going to say yes now. How could I be so stupid? What was I think.  
  
"Yes."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Hormone's sudden outburst.  
  
"Wh. What?" The words stumbled out of his mouth, tripping over his tongue.  
  
"I said..." she desperately strived to muster the courage that had so quickly come and gone. Try as she might, she was unable to find the words. She grabbed her wand and a thin line a silver light escaped the tip and slowly twisted and twirled into a beautifully written "yes"  
  
Harry leapt up upon the bed and the two engaged in a zealous kiss. They lay down on the bed, fervently struggling to take off each other's clothes as they did. Hermione threw the two robes aside and began to unbutton Harry's shirt. She stopped to admire his chest. Six and a half years of playing quidditch had really paid off for Harry. She ran a hand from his cheek down past his neck and let it rest on his chest. Hermione now was wearing only underwear and a bra while Harry was in his boxers. They held each other in an embrace while Harry worked at Hermione's bra strap, removing the article from her body. Finally the last pieces of clothing were flung off into the forgotten room.  
  
They were totally encompassed in each other and at that moment nothing at all could make them part. He was inside her now, both physically and emotionally, and soft groans of pleasure filled the room. The tow groped each other's bodies, full of the love they had just found. Hermione licked Harry's well defined upper-body as he plunged deep inside of her again and again. Things between them got heated and soon they both were drenched in sweat, spit, and other bodily fluids. When the pair finally parted, they were totally and completely exhausted. They shared one last kiss. Hermione rested her head on Harry's stomach. I love you's were whispered and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
a/n: how was it? Hmmm? I hope it was to your liking as it kinda wasn't to mine. I never intended to go into depths with the whole Harry/Hermione thing, it just kinda sprung up, so to say. Anyways I will hopefully get to more slash next chapter or maybe not but I'm not really sure. Anyways on to the thanks  
  
Thank yous: Maria! (sexcellent review as well) BlueBananas ( wow! It's a good thing you wrote me that chapter that you promised me. I want it soon lol. On paper if need be! Lol) cosmos (I apologize, that whole h/h shagging thing was NOT supposed to happen. It won't happen again anytime soon. I hope)  
  
Please be responsible readers: read and review. Please don't flame unless utterly appropriate (or at least until I've donned my flame-retardant suit).  
  
Just a few words to leave you with  
  
"AgFagFe!!!!!!" and "Ich bein ein Berlin."  
  
Ttfn  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Helga of Wurm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter 8: Unregistered Actions

a/n: Hey, did you miss me??? Lol it's ok if you didn't. one thing I'm not going to do though, right now is to apologize about not posting in a while (which I am by the way) for two reasons. 1) I got side-tracked and started another story, 2) I've been asked to my chapters longer than my author's notes. As always thanks at the end to all my loyal reviewers.  
  
Title: A Fire Within Rating: R Pairing: RW/DM; HP/HG Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4 Warning: This story is slash (which means there is m/m sitchy- ations in case you didn't know). All kiddies, homophobes, close- minded people beware. Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these brilliant characters belong to me. Neither does their world. Luckily, the freedom of speech has empowered me to take control of their actions and use them for my own devices, but I'm not getting paid to do so.  
  
And here is Chapter 8: Unregistered Actions ________________________________________________________________________  
  
::BEEP BEEP BEEP::  
  
Ron awoke to the sound of an alarm clock. He shut it off and got out of bed.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, Har."  
  
Then he realized that the noise did not wake his friend because Harry wasn't in his bed. HE wasn't even in the dormitory. Ron shrugged it off and got out his clothes. He pulled on a white shirt and some khakis over his boxers. Then he grabbed his robe and went down the stairs to the common room. Pushing open the portrait, he stepped out into the hallway. He walked quickly, half because he didn't want to get caught, half because he couldn't wait any longer. Down a flight of stairs, turning a corner, past the Great Hall. He was almost there. He was now in the all too familiar stone passageway. Malfoy was leaning against a gargoyle statue, a mischievous grin played about his face.  
  
"Back so soon? Well at least you're sensible. I've got to give you credit for that."  
  
Something that Malfoy was holding behind his back caught Ron's eye.  
  
"Uh. Malfoy.what's that you're holding?" "Oh these? Just a pair of handcuffs. Why, afraid I might be too rough on you?" "I suddenly remembered why I hate you."  
  
Malfoy just laughed. There was more cruelty than mirth in it. But it was a laugh nonetheless.  
  
"Come on then, Filch is liable to catch us if we stay out here any longer. We have to get down to business."  
  
There was something about the way he said business that made Ron shiver. What does he mean by that? We don't have any "business." As Ron tried to figure this out, Draco whispered a password and the gargoyle slowly swung open. He begun to go into the Slytherin common room, but Ron hesitated.  
  
"Don't just stand there. I won't bite. hard."  
  
The two entered the dark, dank room. Ron remembered it from his second year when he and Harry had taken the Polyjuice Potion and snuck in. Not much had changed since then except for the furniture. Seeing it again reminded him of Harry. How he missed Harry. How he longed to tell him. Just to break down and confess everything.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lucius and Narcissa were sitting in a deserted house in a small town in upstate New York. One of their house-elves, Skittery, was carrying a newspaper over to Lucius and then retreated to the back room with some other house-elves.  
  
"That stupid elf went and got himself in the paper." "And.?" replied Narcissa. "The MUGGLE Paper!" screamed Lucius. "If you can't keep them under control when I'm at my meetings then I shall find someone else who can!"  
  
Off in the back room, the house elves were having an argument of their own  
  
"Hey, hey, guys! Bobo is in the paper!" Skittery rushed into the room, yelling enthusiastically.  
  
Other elves replies with various remarks. "Way to go, Bobo! Good job. Congratulations, Bobo!" But one elf didn't share the enthusiasm of the others.  
  
"SO what?" interjected Boots. "Whaddya mean, so what?" replied Bobo. "Yeah, Boots, you've been in a bad mood all day," added Skittery. "I'm not in a bad mood," said Boots. "So you're in the papes, what's that get you?" "Hey, Glum and Dumb." interrupted Mush. "What'sa matter witchu? You're in da papes, you're famous. You're famous, you can get anything you want. And that's what's so great about New York."  
  
The rest of the elves grew quiet and a look of confusion came over their faces. Finally, Skittery spoke up.  
  
"What in hell is that supposed to mean, Mush?" "I dunno, it just sounded right." "Why were you in the paper, Bobo?" "Well, it all started when Master left for his last meeting."  
  
"It all started when you left for that meeting yesterday, Dear. I went out to the local potions shop to pick up some supplies for tomorrow."  
  
Narcissa was recalling the same story in the other room.  
  
"I brought one of the elves with me to carry everything. On the way back, the wretched creature kept lagging behind. I don't understand why it was so slow, it was only carrying eight bags. At any rate, the elf got away from my and attracted the attention of some Muggle photographers. But I wouldn't worry too much about it, Dear. No Muggles actually believe what's written in the Enquirer." "Well, they should. It's the only Muggle newspaper with any truth in it."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ron stared inquisitively at Draco as he was led through the unpalatable common room. Ron wandered if what Draco had planned was going to happen right there in the common room, but Draco seemed to know what he was doing, so he remained silent.  
  
"Stay here." instructed Draco.  
  
And with that he went up the stairs leading to the dormitories. When he returned, he had a set of keys to the handcuffs. Also, in his right hand he was carrying.  
  
"Harry's invisibility cloak?!" yelled Ron. "You stole his cloak!" "No, it's mine." "I know it looks just like Harry's, because it is just like Harry's, but don't you think that in some crazy scheme to turn a profit, that the invisibility cloak company actually made more than one?"  
  
Ron was silent. He wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. But then again, the thought that somebody else at Hogwarts might have an invisibility cloak had never crossed his mind before. Perhaps it was Draco's cloak. He was certainly rich enough to own one. Ron's mind drifted over to the handcuffs.  
  
"Um, Draco, I'm not sure if I was right in coming here tonight."  
  
Draco just looked at Ron with a sarcastic smirk. He slowly went over to him and ran his long, delicate fingers through his red hair. Then he kissed him deeply. Draco looked into Ron's eyes and saw his soul. This is too simple, he thought as he led the red-head through a secret passageway in the wall beside him. Draco quickly made his way blindly through the hallways. Ron followed cautiously behind him. They walked in complete silence, enveloped in darkness. When they came to the end of the tunnel, Draco instructed Ron to put on the invisibility cloak and began to open the door.  
  
"Wait, Draco. What about you? Won't you get caught?" "Don't worry about that. I know what I'm doing. Just try to keep up."  
  
And with that the slender Slytherin climbed through the opening in the wall. Ron went and joined him on the other side, but Draco was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Shit," Ron said a bit too loudly. He ditched me. And I bet this isn't even a real invisibility cloak. He probably left me here to get caught by Filch. Ron heard a faint hiss and looked down at his feet. There was Draco. Draco, an animagus? I don't believe it, thought Ron. Well at least he's a snake and not a spider. The serpent took off down the hallway and Ron found himself running to keep up. Ron realized that it wasn't such a big deal that Draco was an unregistered animagus. After all, it had been done before. Ron's mind strayed back to Snuggles and even to Scabbers. Sirius Black's name had been cleared just last year while Peter Pettigrew had been administered the kiss of death upon his confession of being Voldemort's right-hand man. Sirius never did register as an animagus though and just how he had managed to escape from Azkaban had remained a well kept secret. As Ron's mind slipped back to memories of sneaking out during trips to Hogsmeade to bring "Snuggles" food and other supplies, he had neglected to watch where he was going. Draco had just stopped in front of a room in an unknown corridor and was about to go on through the door when Ron stepped on his tail. Quicker than lightning, the snake whipped around and landed a bite to Ron's ankle. Ron could feel the venom trickling through his blood like needles along every inch of his veins.  
  
"Draco."  
  
::THUMP::  
  
That was all Ron could say before he passed out cold in the hallway.  
  
a/n: One thing I forgot to mention, in this chapter (and the next I think) we're going to play a little game I like to call "FIND THE QUOTE" The rules are simple enough. I put various quotes from various movies into my story. All you have to do is find the quotes and name the movie. Extra props if you can name the characters in the movies that said the lines. I know, I know. You all think I'm pathetic. Well you know what? You're right. I need a new hobby  
  
Thanks to: siw-wa; PyroBlood  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Helga of Wurm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
